We propose to continue the National Flow Cytometry and Sorting Research Resource (NFCR), making it available to biomedical scientists across the country. The NFCR will focus its efforts in a number of areas by developing and implementing new capabilities and technologies, upgrading existing instrumentation, and providing collaborative support to a diverse group of investigators. The research and development core of the NFCR will be driven by key issues in cell and chromosome biology, data analysis, and data acquisition. 1) We will increase the capabilities for high speed chromosome sorting through improvements in instrument control and through technology which is expected to make it possible to select individual chromosome types without using droplet formation sorting. 2) We will investigate clustering algorithms with utility in multiparametric flow cytometric analysis. Computer programs to implement these algorithms will be developed in conjunction with the specific needs of clinical investigators at UNM and throughout the country. 3) We will implement new high speed digital data acquisition systems on each of the instruments in the NFCR improving the capabilities for collaborative efforts and strengthening the R & D core. We will integrate instrument control, data analysis and display into a unified system which we believe will serve as a model for flow cytometry facilities throughout the world. To enhance collaborations with external investigators we will: improve our unique instrumentation, introduce new and unique capabilities including subsecond capabilities, phase sensitive detection, and new approaches in chromosome sorting; refine existing capabilities such as the multiparameter flow cytometer; develop workshops in which several collaborators can simultaneously apply our technology to their specific biological system; enhance our Newsletter to provide updates concerning our technology, announcements of workshops, and requests for collaborations and service opportunities. We propose to expand our training role through postdoctoral positions in R & D programs and to invigorate our dissemination role through an active outreach program involving the Newsletter, workshops, the annual flow course and other high profile activities.